


Abuse of Power

by kijikun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Rape/Non-con References, angel!cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/pseuds/kijikun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He remembers shame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abuse of Power

_"Pretty boy angel."_

Gabriel's words echo in Castiel mind. He does not think -- prays -- that his elder does not know what those words stirred in Castiel's memories.

He tries to drag his mind away; to focus on the movement of the car around him, on the sound of Dean heart beat that thumps a steady rhythm almost in time with the music.

 _Our little brother is so very pretty, isn't he Anael?_

Castiel closes his eyes and tries to recite songs that praise his Father to himself. But he can't stop remembering --

Uriel touching him, touching his grace, ordering him to spread his wings for Anael. Their voices telling him that this is his fault, that he owes them this, that this is his duty. How he's made to touch them, stroke their wings. Anael's voice filling his senses, " _Ask for it, pretty little brother,"_ and Uriel's laughing: _"That's an order."_

He remembers shame. He remembers wondering why Father would allow this. He remembers it happening again and again until it became commonplace. Until he almost accepted it as part of his duty. Then Anael's looks turned sad, then Anael fell, then Castiel became the superior and Uriel never touched him again -- not until --

 _You picked such a pretty vessel, brother._

Until Uriel was his superior again.

 _"Castiel, you don't have to let him,"_ Anna had whispered. Anna who killed Uriel, who looked at him with guilt, who Castiel betrayed for Dean.

"Hey, Cas you okay?"

Castiel opens his eyes. The car is stationary, parked in front of the type of motel the Winchesters favor. Dean is siting beside him in the back seat, eyes full of concern.

He opens his mouth to assure Dean that he is unharmed, but only a soft sound come out. Castiel wishes escape, but Dean rests a hand on his arm and it anchors him there as surely as any sigil, any ring of fire.

"Jesus, what did that bastard do to you?" Dean says harshly, full of righteous anger for Castiel's sake.

It warms Castiel in ways it should not. "He did not know," he says, because Gabriel couldn't know -- couldn't have known.

Gabriel had left home long before and he never would have allowed it had he know. He remembers his brother's long penetrating look and fears that now -- now his elder brother does know for the thoughts were too much at the front of his mind.

"Didn't know what, Cas? That what, you were his brother? Bullshit," Dean growls.

Castiel takes a breath he truly still doesn't need. "About Uriel and Anael."

Dean's eyes are too kind, too full of love that Castiel does not deserve. Dean would not love so if he knew.

The words tumble out of him, but Dean does not let go of his arm.

Dean just holds on tighter.


End file.
